


Your fic, not mine.

by Scrufflecake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Canon Compliant, D/s, Daddy Kink, Genderbending, Light Size Kink, M/M, Roleplay, breath play, mention of belly bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrufflecake/pseuds/Scrufflecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while, just using the term "daddy" was good enough. <i>Until it wasn't. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your fic, not mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I made friends who loved me this much. This is basically a labor of love and gift from one of the most important people in my life. I'm buzzin'.  
>   
> [This](http://bgayb.tumblr.com/post/136811735733/bgayb-welcome-home-daddy-been-a-good-doll-all) piece of fan art started it all.  
> 

Louis shuts the front door softly and toes off his Vans. A small yawn escapes his lips as he places his keys in the bowl and hangs his jacket in the closet. Harry'll be pleased he remembered this time. It's been a long day of fan service and pretending to be someone he's not. It's been a long fucking year, to be honest. Every time he comes home, it's like a weight lifts from his shoulders, like a mask slips off. He feels like he can breathe. 

Louis loves being at home. Home is a safe place. A place where he can spend all day and all night wrapped up in Harry if he wants to. No contractual obligations, no prying eyes, just him and his boy. 

He hasn't turned any lights on, not wanting to wake Harry if he's already asleep for the night. As he shuts the closet door, however, his fingers brush against a hard object hanging from the doorknob. He wraps his fingers around it in the dark. Even without being able to see it, Louis knows exactly what it is. He grips the oversized pink pacifier tightly in his right hand. Okay. So this is how tonight is going to go. 

He makes his way down the hall and sees a light flickering in the living room. The television is on, volume low. As Louis draws closer, he can tell it's a cartoon playing, one of Harry's favorites. He rounds the corner and is greeted by the sight of his boy waiting for him with a big, expectant smile on his face.

"Oh, hiiiii, Daddy," Harry says playfully, his deep velvet voice such a contrast to the way he looks right now, giving Louis a carefree wave and pushing himself up off the ground. 

Louis twirls the pink pacifier around on his finger, drinking in the scene in front of him. If only the outside world knew what the two of them actually get up to behind closed doors. Louis shudders at the thought, but he also knows that there's nothing wrong with it. They're two consenting adults, and they've had five years to explore each other and learn what really gets them going. And this...well, this definitely does. 

Louis knows exactly how to play his role here. They've done this what feels like a thousand times. He'll never forget the first conversation where Harry told him, through tears, that he wanted to call him daddy sometimes. They were so young then. Harry was barely 18 and already the entire world was clamoring for a piece of him. Louis wasn't much older, confused and wound so tight from being separated from his family and from being pushed into a closet so dark he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to find his way out. That's when the two of them began making each other their home. They learned to shut out everything that existed besides the two of them, to make themselves feel safe and grounded, even as they were being shuffled to a new city and another random hotel what felt like every single day. 

For a while, just using the term "daddy" was good enough. Until it wasn't. That's when they decided to bring in some soft friends, a random assortment of stuffed animals Louis purchased, mostly from airport gift shops. Next, there was a slow introduction to new clothes for Harry, adult-sized toddler clothing from online specialty stores, followed by extensive research on Internet forums and anonymous chats with other people who shared similar interests. 

And now here they are. They're both settled and confident about what they like and how to please each other. And yeah, sometimes that means that Harry isn't just Harry but Louis' little princess who needs daddy. Sometimes that means they float away to a place where age and gender are fluid and they can just completely lose themselves in each other, a place where no one else can touch them or try to take a piece of them away. A place that belongs to only Louis and Harry. 

Louis holds up the pacifier and dangles it back and forth for Harry to see. "Look what Daddy found, little dove." 

Harry opens his mouth dutifully, and Louis steps closer to him, close enough that he can push the pacifier into his mouth and gently caress his cheek. 

"Now, let Daddy have a look-see," he tells Harry, one hand remaining on his cheek while the other gently plays with the hem of Harry's onesie. When he sees what kind of undergarments Harry has on underneath, he'll know what kind of game Harry wants to play tonight. If it's the training pants, Louis will know that Harry wants a warm bath, a coloring page, and a cuddle with his soft friends before falling asleep. If it's the delicate white cotton panties, Louis will understand that it's the signal for a playful "introduction to hand jobs," followed by a sloppy blow job. But as Louis catches sight of shiny red satin with pastel pink edges, he knows that something much naughtier is on the agenda this time. 

Louis forces himself to drag his gaze away from the panties, tilting Harry's face up so that they can look directly into each other's eyes. 

"Haz?" he asks. Harry knows exactly what question Louis is asking.

"Green," he replies without hesitation. 

Louis smiles. "Okay then. Bedroom. Now." 

He takes Harry by the hand and leads him down the hallway to their spacious bedroom. Harry already has everything set up. The lights are low, and the oversized bed is turned down, full of Harry's soft friends. Each one of them is special, and each one has a name. But Harry's favorite is definitely Snowflake, the white Christmas bear that Louis had won on the set of a video shoot. 

"Oh, princess," Louis says softly. "All your friends are already here." He picks up Snowflake and hands him to Harry, who clutches the plush animal tightly to his chest. 

Then Louis sets about making Harry a little nest out of pillows and stuffed toys near the headboard of the bed. Harry can hardly wait to settle into it. He sits quietly while Louis goes about his normal nighttime routine. Each time Louis passes by the bed, he reaches out to run his hand through the ends of one of Harry's pigtails or to shake Snowflake at him playfully. The attention makes Harry giggle softly around the pacifier in his mouth. 

Louis goes into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, and when he shuts the water off, he can hear the sound of Harry sucking on the pacifier all the way from the other room. It goes straight to his dick, as it always does. He goes back into the bedroom and lays down on his side next to Harry on the bed. 

"Always such a good baby for Daddy. You kept yourself busy with your friends, yeah?"  

It's impossible for Louis to ignore the obvious bulge in Harry's form-fitting, apple-printed onesie. He already knows it will be an interesting night. 

He scoots a little closer and lets his hand wander up Harry's knee-high sock to the milky white skin of his thigh, littered with faint bruises from their rough play a few nights before. Harry squirms in response to the soft touches, his bulge stretching the onesie even tighter. 

"Tsk, tsk, already so naughty," Louis playfully chastises Harry for being so easy to rile. "You can't help it though. You're only a little baby. Isn't that right, love? You don't know any better." 

Louis allows himself to gently explore more of Harry's body- his tummy, his chest, his arms. At the same time, Harry moves Snowflake down between his legs and starts rocking into the backside of the stuffed bear. He grinds himself forward slowly, opening his mouth and letting the pacifier fall out. He's panting and moaning already. 

"It's okay, it's okay, Daddy has you," Louis whispers reassuringly into Harry's ear. He knows this is the moment where he has to take complete control. Harry is slipping even deeper into his own mindset, and from here on out, it will be difficult for him to form coherent sentences. 

Harry continues bucking rhythmically into the stuffed bear, holding Snowflake as tightly against his crotch as he can. 

"Daddy, Daddy, I can't help it," he moans, his hips stuttering, a flush rising from his neck to his cheeks. He rises to his knees, upsetting the nest around him and causing some of his soft friends to topple off the bed onto the floor. He leans his weight against the headboard and arches his back. One hand is still buried in Snowflake's fur as he aggressively humps him into the bed. It's fucking obscene. 

"Harry!" Louis' voice is dark with warning as he snatches the bear away. "I can't believe you're being so naughty! You know better! Didn't Daddy just say he would take care of you? Doesn't Daddy always take good care of his baby?" 

Louis knows Harry lets things ramp up quickly just so he can get this response from Louis. Harry likes to push just so he can be brought back in line. 

Louis is fully hard now. How could he not be, watching Harry writhe around on the bed in that goddamn pink printed onesie, his huge bulge straining the fabric, his thighs taut from holding up his own weight while violating the poor bear. It drives Louis wild. He groans out loud when he spots the tiny wet patch of matted fur on Snowflake's rump. There's a corresponding wet patch on the front of Harry's onesie, the once innocent light pink stained darker by his precome. 

"Oh, no, love! You've gotten the front of your outfit all wet! Did you spill something?" Louis smirks, trying to feign ignorance in asking the question. 

Harry shakes his head vigorously, pigtails swinging back and forth into his face, ribbons in his hair bouncing with the movement. "Nuh uh, Daddy."

"Hmmmm," Louis taps his own cheek as if he's thinking hard. "Then what could possibly be on the front of your outfit, Harry? If you didn't spill anything? Why don't you tell Daddy?" 

Harry's cheeks burn bright with embarrassment, so pink they almost match the onesie he's wearing. He plops down onto his bottom in a huff, covering the wet patch with his hands. There's still no hiding his obvious erection, though. He gives a small pout, sticking out his lower lip. "I...Daddy...it's my naughty stuff." 

"Naughty stuff, love?"

"You know, Daddy, my...stuff," Harry wiggles around and looks at Louis with big, pleading eyes, silently begging him not to make him say it. 

"I don't know what you mean, Harry. You'll have to use your words." Louis tries to maintain a stern tone, but the sight of Harry's hands on his own erection and his pink-tinged cheeks leaves him a bit breathless. His hand wanders down to his own crotch to apply a bit of pressure and adjust himself. 

Harry groans in frustration and lets his hands fall away. The wet patch has spread, innocent cotton and satin clinging to skin, and his hands are damp from where he's been touching himself. He takes a deep breath and wills himself to be a good boy, to say the naughty things Daddy wants him to say out loud. He shyly averts his gaze to his crotch, eyeing his own mess. 

"Okay, Daddy, I can use my big boy words. My dick made a messy, and I'm all leaky." 

It's Louis' "aha moment" for the night. Now he knows that even though Harry's hair is tied up in sweet piggy tails and he looks like a precious doll, they'll both be acknowledging the presence of his cock tonight. Up until now, he'd been dancing around the overt mention of that particular body part because he wasn't sure what Harry's comfort level would be. Louis always takes great care to toe the gender lines when playing with Harry if they haven't explicitly discussed what Harry is feeling.

"I can see that, baby," Louis responds. "That looks mighty uncomfortable. You all messy for Daddy?"

Harry nods sheepishly, his eyes still focused on the wet spot distorting the once-vibrant apple pattern of his onesie. 

"Daddy, it huuuuurts," he whines, bucking hopelessly into the air, searching for friction. 

"Oh, sweets, I know, I know. But you've been so naughty! Look at your little friend- his fur is all sticky! That's not how we treat our friends, is it Harry?" 

Louis raises his eyebrows at the bear, lifeless and mauled, still tacky from Harry's aggressive humping. In any other situation, Louis would have laughed at the poor, fucked-up bear. Snowflake probably isn't ever going to look the same again. Harry gives a small whimper. Snowflake is his very best soft friend. 

"I'm sorry, Snowflake," he says with a pout. 

Louis leans into Harry's space, scooting higher on the bed and invading the messed-up nest, knocking even more soft friends onto the floor. 

"Daddy just needs a little taste, baby. Can Daddy have just a little taste?" Louis is desperate, quickly searching Harry's eyes to make sure that the scene is going where Harry wants it to go. 

There's no hesitance on Harry's face at all. "Uh huh," he agrees readily. 

Louis bends his head into Harry's lap, darting his tongue out against the wet fabric, dancing the tip of it in light strokes to coat his mouth in Harry's slightly bitter, saltiness. He revels in the musky taste. Fuck, Louis wants to devour him. Harry lifts his hips, bumping his hard-on into Louis' mouth and nose and snapping him out of his dick-drunk haze. 

Louis sits up quickly, using his petite hands to grab Harry's wrists. 

"Harry! What has gotten into you tonight? First Snowflake, and now my face! I don't know what to do with you! This is not how a princess behaves." 

Harry moans at the stern reprimand, and Louis knows he's on to something here. Tightening his grip around Harry's wrists, he pulls him from his nest and toward the edge of the bed. One of Harry's pink knee socks has fallen down to his ankle; the other one is crooked but still hanging on. 

"Stand up, Harry. Fix your socks. Then bend over my lap like a good baby." 

Harry jumps up immediately to follow Louis' orders, ignoring his painful erection and the sticky mess in his panties. All he can focus on is Louis, his mind full of daddy daddy daddy. Whatever Daddy says, he will do. He has an order- fix his socks, get on Daddy's lap. He quickly pulls up the soft pink wool socks, adjusting them to sit correctly just above his knees again. Then he gingerly lays himself out across Louis' lap, tucking his legs beneath him and pushing his bottom into the air. He smushes his cheek into the plush duvet, turning his face to look up at Louis.

Louis looks down at his baby. "Fuck, you look so good," he moans, burying his face into Harry's side and inhaling deeply. He smells like baby powder. "You smell so fucking good, too. You feel how hard Daddy is, baby? How excited you have him?"

Louis rocks his hips up into Harry's belly, jabbing into the soft flesh with his hard prick. 

"Daddy's gonna give you ten spanks, love, get your bottom nice and red. That's for being such a naughty pet tonight. You know better. Don't you, Harry?"

All Harry can do is nod his head solemnly. He does know better, but he loves to push and push until he lands himself right in the spot he's in now. 

Louis digs around until he finds the pacifier, retrieving it and laying it where Harry can see it but not quite reach it. Harry's mouth drops open instinctively. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Harry," Louis scolds. "That's a reward for good babies. You haven't been very good tonight, but Daddy is going to remind you how to be a good, princess. You just need your daddy to remind you sometimes, don't you?"

Harry wiggles his bottom to signal that he is more than ready for whatever Louis is about to do. He also flashes Louis a small smile, the smile that Louis knows means that things are going well , and everything's good. Louis nods in acknowledgement. They've been doing this for so long- they know each other's cues.

Louis reaches between Harry's legs, pulling at the snaps on his onesie, popping all three of them with one firm tug.

Harry lets out a breathy moan. "Daaaaaaddy...."

Louis firmly cups Harry's cock, his small hand barely covering all of it. Harry tries to pull away, sensitive from being hard for so long, but Louis' touch is stern and just on this side of painful. He doesn't relent even as Harry arches away from his grasp. He responds by tightening his hold and cupping both Harry's erection and his heavy balls in his hand, firmly squeezing the two of them together. The drenched satin is cool to the touch. 

"Don't you dare pull away from me, Harry," Louis rasps into his ear. 

Harry goes pliant, relaxing his muscles and giving in to the rough touch. The seriousness in Louis' voice makes him shiver. Harry is a good boy, he is Louis' princess. He will behave. 

Releasing Harry's cock from his vise-like grip, Louis pulls the onesie up to Harry's lower back leaving his pant clad bottom exposed. He allows no time for Harry to recover from the rough manhandling of his cock before he's striking Harry's left cheek with focus and strength. He knows that the best way to get Harry into the safe, floaty space he loves is to shock him right into it. Pain, scenes, and role play never quite get him there. It always takes the element of surprise. 

Harry gasps in shock, lurching forward, cock brushing against the harsh denim of Louis' lap. He wills himself to stay still, to endure whatever comes next. 

Louis doesn't let up, raising his hand again and landing another breath-taking slap, this time to Harry's right cheek. 

"Harry," he warns, and Harry jumps into action, knowing exactly what's expected of him during punishment. 

"Two, Daddy! Two!" Harry pants out, all his reflexes screaming at him to move, but his brain and his heart willing him to stay still. 

By the time Louis reaches the eighth smack, Harry's counting has become completely serene. His face is locked into an expression of pure bliss, eyes glossy and sparkling, pink cheeks matching his pink bottom. Louis knows he's done well. He's gotten his boy right where they both like him to be. His hand stings, palm turning red. He shakes it out and gives Harry a small break, leaning down to kiss him on the nose. 

"Love you, Daddy," Harry slurs, eyes drifting closed. 

"Two more to go, baby."

Louis reels back with both hands, knowing just how to make the last two count. He lands the blows to both ass cheeks at once, hard enough to leave palm prints in the center of each of them. He smiles to himself as Harry groans in response, immediately feeling his lap getting wetter. Harry always get so wet when he's getting spanked. Fuck, the dry cleaner who sees these pants is going to think they're animals. 

Harry lets out a guttural moan. "Dadddddy..."  

Louis quickly turns Harry over, pulling his head into his chest with both hands. His bottom rests on the bed next to Louis' lap. He cradles Harry close to him, covering the crown of his head with kisses, then kissing his pigtails, his cheeks, his nose. 

"I love you, sweet baby. I love you so much," Louis whispers reassuringly. "What a good baby Daddy has, always such a good baby even when you're being a little naughty. My good Harry."

He rocks Harry gently, intent on giving him as much praise and attention as he can possibly soak up. 

"My sweet, sweet baby, you did so well. I am so proud. You took your punishment so well. You felt so good to Daddy." 

"Just wanna please Daddy," Harry speaks into Louis' chest, his words muffled as they come out. Louis can feel his smile. 

"Oh, you did! You pleased Daddy so much! Now, are you ready for your reward? Good babies get rewards, you know." 

Louis starts pulling Harry's satin panties up, fumbling to get them back over Harry's crotch from the awkward angle. He redoes the snaps with one hand, going only by feel, the result of years of experience handling Harry in this type of clothing. Then he leans over and rights Harry's knee-highs. 

Next, he tosses a pillow onto the floor in front of the bed, guiding Harry forward to sit on it. 

"You sit right here, little dove. Daddy is going to give you a treat now."

Harry claps his hands together with glee. "Treat time for me!" 

Louis pops the pink pacifier into Harry's mouth, and he sucks on it excitedly. 

"What a good baby I have, still nice and hard, with a nice, rosy bottom," Louis exclaims, taking in the sight of Harry kneeling on the soft white pillow, hands on the ground in front of him like he's ready to crawl if given permission. Louis palms his own dick and gives himself a squeeze to take the edge off, then works the buttons of his jeans quickly, sliding them off and shimmying out of his boxer briefs, glad to finally be relieved of his clothes. His briefs are as wet as Harry's panties if he's being honest. The sensation of air hitting his dick causes Louis to hiss. He's so hot and ready, feels like he could shoot off at any moment. He gives his dick another squeeze and silently wills himself to keep his cool. 

Harry starts sucking harder on the pacifier, his white knuckles dug into the carpet in front of him. Louis looks so good to him. So athletic and compact. His dick is fat and heavy, jutting out from his body obscenely. And his ass is a goddamn sin. 

Louis turns to fully face Harry, swiftly kicking his jeans and boxers out of the way. He lifts one eyebrow and gives Harry a smirk. 

"Daddy's so nice and hard for you now, Princess. You can look, but no touching until Daddy says." 

Harry nods from where he's kneeling , his eyes never leaving Louis' naked form. 

"Such a good little boy, Harry, always so good for daddy," Louis says, leaning his body flush against the bed. He stands on the balls of his feet to push his ass into the air. Harry's eyes travel along the its curve, and he bites his lip at the sight of the dimples where Louis' lower back meets his bum. Louis reaches both hands back, lifting and separating his cheeks and putting his pink fluttering hole on display.

"Dadddddy," Harry whines, pacifier dropping from his wet mouth. Louis runs a dry finger across his puckered pink skin, swirling it against his rim. He ignores his thick cock laying heavy against the bed, letting it slide around in the pool of hot precome he's creating on the duvet. 

"Come here baby, get daddy wet." 

Maybe it's the filthy words Louis is uttering or the sight of his daddy on display, but Harry can't stop himself from whimpering as he launches forward unceremoniously, burying his face between Louis' cheeks, tongue already out because Harry always enjoys his meals tongue first. The second Harry's tongue hits his hot flesh, Louis lets out a guttural moan loud enough to wake the neighbors. 

Harry allows the saliva to pool on his tongue and run down his chin. He's drooling so hard that he can feel his chest getting soaked. He swirls his spit around Louis' hole, dipping his tongue past the tight rim, clamping his mouth around it, sucking and slurping with absolutely no shame. Louis isn't shocked. Harry's always been so messy. He releases one of his cheeks to grab the back of Harry's head, shoving it deeper into his crack. Harry follows Louis' guiding hand, leaning in with more weight, allowing his nose and mouth to be covered completely. If he's going to be smothered to death, at least he'll die doing something he loves. And God, does he love eating Louis' ass. 

Louis holds Harry's head in place, silently counting down. He may be lost in the feeling, but he's totally aware of how long Harry can go without air. Once Louis reaches ten in his mind, he uses one of Harry's pig tails to pull his face away from his ass. 

"Fuck, baby, always so hungry for whatever daddy has for you, aren't you?"  

Louis can feel Harry's vigorous nodding. He tugs harshly on the pig tail, grinding his ass back over Harry's mouth and nose. Harry just takes it, tilting his face to fit perfectly into Louis' ass, his tongue getting right back down to business. He stiffens it and probes as deep as the position will allow, spit now pooling under his chin and seeping into the collar of his pink onesie. He closes his eyes and embraces the floating feeling that accompanies having his air intake hindered.

Harry can taste Louis on his tongue, smell Louis' skin, he's encompassed fully in Louis. Before he truly begins struggling for air, though, he's being pulled away with a sharp stinging in his scalp. He ignores the ache in his hands to touch. He's a good boy, he won't touch, daddy said no touching. Instead, he rests his cheek against the meat of Louis' ass, admiring how his spit slides between his cheeks and pools under his balls. Louis' breathy pants and mewling fill the air, overpowering Harry's tiny gasps for air.

Louis huffs a breath, and ignoring the cooling saliva that's causing his cheeks to glide against one another, turning himself over. His dick hits Harry directly in the face. Neither of them can help smiling, and Louis knows that if Harry weren't so deeply under they'd both have a good chuckle at the hollow, almost comical sound it just made. Maybe he'll do it during a less serious time to get a rise out of Harry. Harry loves dick more than anyone, and nothing is funnier than being slapped in the face with a dick, right...

Louis' train of thought is totally derailed when he gets Harry in his sights again. Harry's crotch is totally drenched, the apples grossly distorted by his raging hard on. The chest of his onesie is soaked from his spit, and his face is glistening, but what gets Louis the most is how wide his eyes are blown, his pig tails askew from all the manhandling. Harry's wrecked, and Louis can't help but feel his chest puff up a bit with pride. Five years in and he can still get his baby to this point. No one gets Harry like Louis, and no one gets Louis like Harry. They're a team and seeing Harry like this will always be one of Louis' biggest turn-ons.

"Open your mouth, love." Louis adjusts himself on the edge of the bed again, sitting right in the pool of his own precome. Harry opens his mouth, eyes locked on Louis'. 

"Daddy needs your mouth baby. Can you help daddy?" 

Harry opens his mouth a bit wider in response, his tongue peeking out. Louis grabs his cock at the base, guiding his hard length to messily rub around Harry's full, pink lips. Harry wants more, more, more, but he keeps his head still, knowing Daddy will feed him that cock when he's ready.

"Uhhhhhh." Louis can't help but moan again at the heat of Harry's mouth. He hasn't even gone inside yet, but the hot breath is enough to make him feel like he's going to explode all over Harry's face. Giving himself a hard squeeze to stave off any embarrassing accidents, he dips his fingers into Harry's mouth, gripping his tongue between his thumb and index finger and allowing the wedding ring he wears at home to clink against Harry's teeth. He pulls Harry's tongue from his mouth and rubs the head of his dick on it, pulling it further and further out, coating it with his precome. 

"Taste Daddy's milk, princess? That's all for you. That's all for daddy's good boy." 

Harry's eyes widen. Louis is the fucking Charles Dickens of dirty talk, a master of words. He always knows exactly what to say and when. Harry moans around his tongue and digs his fingernails into his thigh until he draws blood, willing himself to not buck up or close his mouth. Louis grips Harry's tongue harder, causing him to gag slightly, eyes brimming with tears, jaw aching. 

Louis finally takes pity on Harry and lets go of his tongue; however, Harry doesn't dare retract it back into his mouth. Harry's ability to follow directions so well causes Louis to grin, his dick still jutting out from his body, hard as a rock. He kisses the top of Harry's head adoringly and mutters nonsensical praise into his hairHarry preens under the positive reinforcement. 

"Go on Harry, swallow Daddy's milk all up." 

Harry pulls his tongue into his mouth, swirling the opalescent liquid around, letting his tongue dance against his cheek and teeth, making sure to coat his mouth in a film of Louis. Louis pats his cheek. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Harry whispers. 

Louis widens his legs, still sitting on the bed, and shifts his upper body to reach for the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube stashed there. 

"Doing so good baby, keeping your hands to yourself, following directions and using your words like a big boy, makes Daddy so happy." 

Harry's eyes follow Louis hands as he opens the lube, his hole clenching tight at the sight, like an asshole Pavlovian response. Louis pushes the top up on the lube with one hand and reaches for Harry's hand with the other. Harry lets Louis lead his hand between Louis' cheeks, separating his long middle finger from the rest. Louis spreads a liberal amount of lube onto Harry's middle, pointer, and index fingers, Harry's eyes widening in doe-like wonder. 

"Daddy?" Harry doesn't understand. 

"Daddy's gonna teach you something new, okay, pet?" Louis says gently as he tucks his knees up to his chest, his rim still slick from Harry's tongue bath.  

"Uh huh. Wanna learn..."  

Yeah, right, learn, Louis thinks. This boy's been fingering Louis open on the regular since they shared a bunk at the X-Factor house. Back when they used hand lotion and spit as lube, back when Niall would stare at them over breakfast with deep purple bags under his eyes something akin to murder in his eyes. But tonight Harry's his baby, looking sweet in his debauched onesie, and he needs his daddy to teach him how to do this. 

Louis guides Harry's slicked-up middle finger to his loosened rim, breaching the tender flesh. The muscle is pliant and hot to the touch, and Harry stares in wonder. 

"That's Daddy's naughty place." Harry's finger is being pulled in by Louis body, and Louis soon pulls at his wrist to indicate he wants another one, guiding two fingers back to his wet hole. 

"Uunngh, just like that, push into Daddy, such nice fingers for Daddy, Harry." Louis is fucked. It feels so good, but he needs more. He needs Harry's big fat cock. Wiggling his ass and rocking down on Harry's fingers until he feels the last knuckle, Louis lets himself adjust to the feeling.  
   
Harry's hand is lax in Louis grip. "Da-daddy..." Louis looks down at Harry between his bent legs, his boy looking up at him helplessly. 

Louis lowers his legs and lets them dangle off the bed, his cock red and angry from the lack of attention. He lets go of Harry's wrist and grabs a pig tail in each hand, aggressively hauling Harry's face to his crotch. He rubs his dick against Harry's mouth, bucking his hips down onto the two fingers he has inside him. 

"Open your mouth." 

Louis is desperate for it. Harry's large fingers are spreading his hole, and he needs something wet on his dick immediately. Harry quickly takes the head of Louis' cock into his mouth and bobs down in a swift, fluid motion. He arches his neck to allow the head of Louis' cock to enter his throat, gagging halfheartedly, more to let Louis know he can fuck up than out of discomfort. Louis tugs hard enough on Harry's pig tails to make his scalp burn, bucking back on Harry's fingers and then up into his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Louis mind is only a string of expletives and white hot heat. Bucking and grinding. Harry scissors his fingers, spreading Louis hole more, tugging at the sensitive rim the way he knows Louis likes, working from memory. 

"Yeah, just like that baby, spread Daddy wide open... Fuck!" Louis jerks violently down on Harry's fingers when he finally hits the tight sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. 

"Baby, baby, baby...lay down, lay down for Daddy." Louis is desperate to get Harry on his back, he needs his cock right now. Harry gently removes his fingers, rubbing the lube off on the front of his onesie, scrambling up onto the bed, laying out for Louis to arrange him however he wants. 

Louis gets up on all fours, popping the buttons on the crotch of Harry's ruined onesie, smiling at the state of it.

"Look at that cock. Is that all for Daddy?" Louis looks at the straining satin panties, soaked through. Those will just have to be thrown in the garbage, there's no saving them from what they've been subjected to tonight. 

"Uh huh, all for you, Daddy." 

Mine, mine, mine clouds Louis' mind. He gives the front of Harry's panties a firm swat, jolting a whimper out of him. Then he roughly tugs at the satin, tucking the offensive material below Harry's balls, which Louis can't help but give a small pinch. Harry practically squeals at that, legs kicking a little. 

"Shush little one, you like it," Louis whispers into Harry's groin, eliciting a vigorous nod from Harry. 

"I like what Daddy gives me."

Louis swings his leg over Harry's hip, righting himself in Harry's lap, Harry's dick nestled between his cheeks.  

"Daddy's going to ride you, princess. You stay nice and still until Daddy says to move, okay?" He checks Harry's face for any sign that things have gotten too intense but finds none. He leans back and lets Harry's cock slide between his cheeks as he reaches for the discarded lube. After locating it buried in the bunched-up covers, he dribbles some into his palm, warming the liquid in his hand. Nothing is worse than chilly lube in your asshole. Not even chilly lube on your dick. 

With delicate hands, Louis tugs on Harry's cock, getting it wet with lube. Harry is leaking profusely now, his balls heavy and red. Louis coats the outside of his rim with the excess lube before leaning forward on his knees to bring himself face to face with Harry. He rubs his nose against Harry's in a show of affection before reaching back and bringing Harry's slick cock to his hole. The intense rimming Harry gave him earlier followed by the deep fingering have made his hole loose and eager for more. The head of Harry's dick catches on Louis rim, but the muscle gives way easily to the large intrusion. 

Both men sigh in relief. The build-up was amazing, but nothing is better than the actual moment of penetration. Louis swivels his hips and takes Harry in further, groaning at the stretch and weight of Harry inside of him. Harry paws at the sheets helplessly, overwhelmed by the tight heat of Louis' hole. His dick twitching already, Louis works himself all the way down until he is fully seated on Harry's lap. He feels the slight twinge of being stuffed full of cock, his stomach slightly distended from Harry's dick. 

"Good boy, good, good boy," Louis mindlessly utters praise as Harry groans and clutches the duvet, knuckles white.

Louis plants his hands on Harry's chest, clutching the soft pink cotton for leverage, rising up until only the head of Harry's thick cock is buried inside him. With a grunt, he sinks back down, repeating the motion over and over again. Harry shivers at the sight of Louis perched on his lap, his strong thigh muscles making the strenuous activity seem effortless. Harry  struggles to keep still, his hands held fast in the covers, biting his lip and trying so hard not to move. The delicious clench of Louis' asshole on his dick is driving him wild, and he thrashes his head from side to side. 

"Please, please, Daddy, need to come. Need to come!"

Louis releases his hold on the onesie and pushes two fingers abruptly into Harry's mouth, gripping his jaw and pressing his tongue down. 

"Shhh, baby..." Louis words are cut off when he swivels his hips and arches his back, finding his sweet spot. "Oh, yessssssss."  

He throws his head back and starts grinding down on Harry's length in earnest, jerking and bucking and spasming. "That's it, let Daddy show you..." He pulls harder on Harry's jaw, tears now sliding down Harry's cheeks. He wants to come so badly it hurts. His balls are pulled so tight, and it's all too much but not enough. Louis bucks wildly, using the blunt head of Harry's dick to relentlessly massage his prostate. 

"Do you know where b-big boys come, Harry?" he stutters breathlessly as he keeps grinding, abruptly dislodging his fingers from Harrys mouth but leaving his hand firmly pressed against Harrys neck.

"In their daddies?" Harry offers helpfully, eyes pleading.

"That's right, in their daddies..." 

As if on cue, Harry releases the duvet from his hands, his fingers sore from the tight grip he had on them. He grasps Louis' hips and slams his petite body down on his cock, planting his feet on the bed and raising up as Louis grinds down. Mindlessly, Harry lifts Louis up and brings him crashing back down onto his cock. Louis leans his weight back onto Harry's raised knees, allowing Harry to manipulate them both over the much-awaited edge.  
   
"Dadddddddy!" Harry brings Louis down on his cock as he spurts hot into Louis coating his insides, coming for what feels like forever. The slick fluids make a loud squishing noise as skin hits skin,Harry continuing to thrust into Louis passionately, the filthy sound driving Louis over the edge as well. His fingers are still wrapped firmly under Harry's jaw. Louis shoots all over the front of Harry's onesie and bare belly, soiling the only remaining unaffected areas of the once-sweet apple print. Harry's pig tail ribbons are now lost in his sweat-matted hair. He's completely and utterly ruined.

Harry pulls Louis to his chest, his dick still hard but slowly softening inside of him. Louis' hole is deep red and raw from being fucked so rough. Both men are panting and holding on to another. Louis knows he needs to continue leading the scene, so he pushes himself to recoups his bearings, holding Harry's face in his hands and peppering his jaw with sweet kisses. 

"You did such a good job, what a good boy. You make your daddy so,so proud of you. The best boy in the whole world. What a lucky daddy I am. I love you so much, Princess."  Louis coos praises while letting Harry's overly sensitive dick slip free from his body. Harry flinches a little but then smiles wide. His eyes are focused now. 

Louis reaches for the pink pacifier that has been left neglected, popping it lovingly into Harry's mouth. Petting at his curls, he frees Harry's hair from the ribbons entirely to avoid a tangled, painful mess in the morning. 

Harry speaks sloppily around the pacifier. "Lub yew daddy." Louis kisses the pacifier ring in place of Harry's mouth and smiles down at him, his arms still wrapped firmly around Harry's chest. "My sweet baby. Always so sweet." 

After Harry snoozes lightly for a few minutes, Louis hand feeds him a plate of apple slices and baby pretzels- Harry's favorite. And if after a sweet tubby time where Louis sprays shaving cream on Harry's chest to give him a mermaid shell top, Harry eats his own come from Louis' ass, then they're both adults and no one needs to know. 


End file.
